


Merthur Lions

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Digital Art, Fan Art, Lion King Fusion, Lion Love, Lion Merthur, Lion!Arthur, Lion!Merlin, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merthur Lions

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. Right after the cammy thing, I had to. I regret nothing.
> 
> Go Merthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I have this prompt idea that I might write: Mordred admires an older classmate, Merlin for being the personification of purity and goodness....and then he catches Merlin bent over a desk and being fucked hard by his own supposed tormentor—the hot af jock Arthur Pendragon. Catholic Highschool AU with freshman Mordred and senior Merlin and Arthur. Maybe Merdred but Merthur? YES! Possible Merlin/others like the knights.


End file.
